


Make It Happen

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	Make It Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> My first request, yay!  
> Thank you so much for this! It was amazing trying to come up with a story for you! I hope you like it!

At first, it was shock. Because it had happened completely unexpectedly. It was just a routine pit stop to destransform and recharge during a particularly bad battle. It wasn’t the first time, it probably wouldn’t be the last too. But while they’d stood there, eyes closed and waiting for their kwamis to finish eating, they’d heard a scream, too close to them. And while they were hidden and in no danger of being exposed, it was probably fear for that innocent civilian at risk out there that broke into their concentration. Made them open their eyes and realise too late why they shouldn’t have done it. They stared at each other in horror, simultaneously realising that they couldn’t take this back. But before they could say anything, react in any way, their kwamis announced they were ready. With that scream still echoing in her mind, Marinette was sure they had to act quickly and by the look in Chat… Adrien’s eyes, he knew it too. So that was it. They returned to the fight, putting their own personal business aside for the moment.  
Marinette had hoped that after it was all over, they could talk. But as luck would have it, Adrien’s phone rang the moment he detransformed. He shot her a look of regret and as she listened to him talk, she knew their moment had passed. He had to go in a hurry, with a promise to do this later.  
That was when confusion set in. Marinette tried to wrap her head around what had happened and what it meant. Because Chat was Adrien and he knew she was Ladybug and there was no way they could pretend they didn’t know that. And it changed everything. Surprisingly, it hadn’t been hard to reconcile the images of her partner and her long-time crush. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. It didn’t leave her feel conflicted. Her heart instantly knew where it stood because it was so much easier to love this new, whole person than it had been to try and make sense of her feelings for two separate people. That had been the easy part. What confused her though, was the fact that she didn’t know where they stood.  
Because they never got around to having that talk. To discuss that big revelation and its repercussions. That was when life decided to get in the way. Every time they thought they had a moment to spare, something else popped up. They were forced to patrol solo because their schedules never aligned. At school, they had to act normal, because they still had to hide and pretend nothing had changed. Their conversations were limited to asking each other if the other one was free only to get the same answer. Some other time.  
That was when frustration became a thing. Marinette knew she had to be patient. That it wasn’t their fault. But it hurt. Because she missed him. She had taken for granted having Chat there for silly chit-chat during patrol or to vent after a bad fight. She had taken for granted having Adrien to talk to about school and their friends and hoping, still hoping there could be something more between them. Knowing they were the same person made her miss him even more. Because not only did she not have their normal interactions, she still didn’t know what he thought now, how he felt after learning her identity, if it would change anything. Not knowing was killing her.  
There were times, usually late at night when she should have been sleeping but was thinking about him instead, when she wanted to reach out. Text him or something, to let him know she was thinking about him. But she didn’t want to intrude. So she never did it.  
She tried hard not to get paranoid. It was clear things between them were ok. No one was avoiding the other one. She felt it when he gave her a sad smile or squeezed her hand lightly before heading where he needed to be. She was sure that if they had to face an akuma now, they’d manage to fall into their old dynamic. She trusted their bond, it was strong enough to withstand this. But somehow, this didn’t make it easier.  
Every time their eyes met, she saw the same softness she knew so well. It was disconcerting to see it at school, when she was Marinette and he was Adrien. But it felt right. Because she no longer saw just her crush who made her feel impossibly shy and inadequate in his presence. She saw the person she trusted the most, her partner who she knew so well and who she wanted to know even better. She only needed to know if he felt the same. If he still felt the same.  
The day when they were sent to the library together to get some books they needed in class made her realise they hadn’t exhausted every opportunity they had to talk. Because there they were, alone. They could have tried that earlier, but alas. Maybe fate was finally on their side.  
They took the first flight of stairs in silence, probably because he was as surprised as her to find themselves in such a situation, unprepared. Then they paused. None of them fooled themselves that they were rushing to get the task completed.  
She looked at him, at a loss for words. Because what did she say first? Where to start? Then he grinned and said,  
“I thought we didn’t do awkward.” She smiled, thankful for his attempt to diffuse the tension.  
“Ladybug and Chat Noir maybe, but Marinette and Adrien? We’ve had our awkward moments,” she admitted with a shrug.  
“I’m sorry. It’s probably my fault,” he said, his face falling.  
“No, I’m sorry, this came out wrong. As a matter of fact, it was my fault. But it doesn’t matter any more, things are better now,” she said, rushing to do damage control. She didn’t want to make him feel bad unnecessarily.  
“They are?” He asked, still unsure. He must have been quite confused by her behaviour around him to doubt this now, when he knew it was them. But she couldn’t blame him.  
“Yes, kitty. Since I know it’s you, I can’t go back to being the old me around you. And thank God,” she laughed softly. It was the one thing she didn’t miss about how they’d been before.  
“I hope it wasn’t too much, finding out like that,” he said, still looking uncomfortable.  
“Well, it was a shock for both of us, I think. And I’m sorry we had to find out in such circumstances. But it’s fine. I’m happy it’s you.” It was the understatement of the century but he had no way of knowing that.  
“I’m happy it’s you too,” he said, finally smiling again.  
“It’s just been frustrating. That we haven’t had a chance to talk. And I miss you,” she said, not being able to hold back the words anymore. She also felt close to crying, all the emotions catching up with her. Of course, he sensed this immediately.  
“Hey, it’s ok. I’m here,” he said, his arms closing around her. She relaxed into him, thankful that he knew what she needed even without her asking for it.  
“It’s just… I don’t know how you feel,” she said after a minute, looking up at him. And she needed to know. The way he smiled at her almost melted her on the spot.  
“Nothing has changed for me, m’lady,” he said gently. She hadn’t realised how much she’d missed hearing him calling her that. Or how much she’d needed to hear it now, coming from Adrien.  
“I’m so glad,” she whispered, hugging him tightly. She felt him hesitate and looked up from where she’d rested her head on his shoulder.  
“But I need to know something. What about that other guy?” No wonder he was acting like that, Marinette thought, groaning internally. She’d thought she’d had it bad, not knowing if he still loved her. While he’d thought all along that nothing had changed, that she still loved someone else. She’d been so stupid not to realise that sooner.  
‘Oh, Adrien. You are the other guy,” she said, surprised how easy it was. She knew she could tell Chat anything. She was only just beginning to realise how precious this was. But she was determined to keep it that way, never allowing her awkwardness to come back again.  
“Oh,” he said, eyes wide with surprise, but there was also relief there. “Wow. And have things changed since you found out I’m also Chat?” He once again sounded unsure. She couldn’t believe she’d done that to him. Her confident and brave kitty.  
“My feelings have only grown stronger,” she said, because he needed to know. To realise how much he meant to her. The happiness in his eyes was her biggest reward.  
“I can’t believe this is happening,” he whispered, raising a hand to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.  
“That’s why we needed to talk. To get things straight and clear,” she said. Her eyes flew open when she felt the tip of his thumb trace her bottom lip. He was looking at her lips, a dreamy look in his eyes.  
“I thought I’d never be able to do that,” he said, lost in the soothing motion of his finger. She smiled against it and his eyes finally met hers.  
“Go ahead,” she said, her heart racing. Their eyes remained locked, anticipation building in the air. Then his fingers gently tilted her chin up just as he leaned down. Their lips met tentatively, a little shy. Brushing once, twice, three times. But with every touch, they grew bolder. Until they melted into a heart-stopping kiss.  
When they pulled back after a while, they were both flushed and breathless.  
“Do you think anyone is wondering why we’re gone so long?” He asked, his thumb back to tracing her now damp lip.  
“I don’t really care,” she said, dragging him down for another kiss. And she didn’t and was sure he didn’t either, in spite of the question. The world could have ended at this very moment and they wouldn’t have noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge for me, because for me reveal = relationship. (Is it any wonder that I find it easier to understand Adrien, haha?) Leaving the poor kids in limbo, it's too much for my heart!


End file.
